


Инстинкт

by lachlan_ur



Category: Super Junior, The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Forests, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Predator/Prey, Reality, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_ur/pseuds/lachlan_ur
Summary: «В ближайшем будущем, одиноких людей арестовывают и отправляют в странный отель. Там они обязаны найти себе пару за 45 дней. Если им это не удается, то их превращают в животное и отпускают в лес».
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист, рекомендованный к прослушиванию, во время прочтения https://music.yandex.ru/users/natachech2/playlists/1001

Перебирая собранные вещи, он размышлял о том, всё ли он взял. Поразмыслив, что половину из них у него наверняка отберут, он небрежно откинул рюкзак на сидение рядом. Унылый пейзаж за окном как нельзя лучше отражал его душевное состояние сейчас. Стояла поздняя осень: ворох гниющей листвы, видневшейся повсюду, покрывал землю, из которой торчали деревья — уродливые палки — всеми цветами коричневого. Было пасмурно, ветер лениво гнал тусклую серую пленку по небу. «В такую погоду хуже может быть только дождь», — промелькнула у него мысль. Такой дождь был вчера, когда он решил порвать со своим парнем, застав его со своей однокурсницей в очень интересный момент. Он ничуть не сожалел о своем решении, ведь он знал, рано или поздно все бы к этому пришло. Знал он и о том, что его бывший не будет скучать по нему, равно как и все остальные, исключая разве что мать.

Сняв очки, чтобы их протереть, он подумал о том, каким животным хотел бы стать в случае неудачи. Его взгляд упал на покачивающуюся фигурку оленя на лобовом стекле. «Косулей. Я буду косулей», — решил он.

***

«Ваше имя?» — Спросили у него на стойке регистрации, «Ли Хекдже», — ответил он.  
— Вы когда-нибудь были одиноки?  
— Был, в старших классах.  
— Сколько лет продлились последние отношения?  
— Два года и два месяца.  
— Сексуальные предпочтения?  
— Присутствует бисексуальный вариант?  
— Такой вариант не доступен с прошлого года, вам придётся выбрать.  
— Тогда мужчины.

Расписавшись, он сдал личные вещи, точнее, ему пришлось их сдать, взял новую одежду и ключ от номера. Ему досталась комната «124» с видом на залив. На стене висело ружье-транквилизатор, в тумбочке было двадцать дротиков, скудная аптечка и одеколон. В шкафу висело несколько пар одинаковых рубашек, брюк, водонепроницаемая куртка для охоты, ботинки, бельё - тот же набор был и в остальных номерах.  
Администратор рассказала ему о правилах пребывания в отеле, спросила, какое животное он выбрал для себя, и, услышав ответ, похвалила его за неординарный выбор. В конце концов, как и всем новоприбывшим, ему завели одну руку за спину и пристегнули наручником за пояс: «Так вы поймете, насколько проще жизнь, когда у чего-то есть пара. Иногда мы забываем об этом», — сказали ему. И, добавив, что наручник снимут завтра в то же время, попрощались.

***

За завтраком он поймал на себе пристальный взгляд мужчины, сидевшего у окна. Так смотрит хищник, впервые заприметив добычу. Хекдже вернулся к трапезе — в то утро он был очень голоден. Он мог бы съесть почти целую курицу, но не съел почти ничего. «Вам помочь?» — обратились к нему. «Да, спасибо», — ответил он. Собеседник представился ему Хичолем и предложил прогуляться после завтрака. Хичоль рассказал, что находится тут третий месяц, и что заселялся еще с другом, но у того ничего не вышло, и его превратили в оленя. Также он узнал, что мужчину, чей неотрывный взгляд он до сих пор ощущал на себе, звали Ли Донхэ, он был лучшим охотником и всегда держался один.

Когда подошло время ежедневного собрания, где оглашали новообразовавшиеся пары, а также представляли новых постояльцев, он сказал: «Меня зовут Ли Хекдже, я здесь второй день, я расстался со своим парнем, когда застал его за изменой. Я ношу очки из-за плохого зрения, это моя характерная особенность. А ещё я хорошо бегаю».  
Он всматривался в толпу, чтобы найти того незнакомца, и когда их взгляды пересеклись, ему вдруг стало холодно.

Вечером на танцах он набрался смелости и подошёл к нему, спросив, можно ли присесть. Знакомый незнакомец окинул его пронзительным взглядом и кивнул.  
— Я Хекдже.  
— Донхэ, — небрежно бросил мужчина.  
— Вы танцуете?  
— Нет.  
— Я тоже, — соврал он, надеясь поддержать разговор, но сейчас Донхэ был больше увлечён содержимым своего бокала.  
Хекдже стало неуютно. Поэтому, когда к нему подошел Хичоль, чтобы представить своему приятелю, он сразу же покинул своего молчаливого собеседника.

— Шивон, это Хекдже, мы познакомились за завтраком, — сказал он высокому брюнету, стоявшему рядом.  
— Хекдже, это Шивон, мой близкий друг, мы думаем организовать пару.  
— Очень приятно, — сказал Хекдже.  
— Не переживай насчет парня из «234», он всегда такой, — сказал Шивон.  
— Абсолютно бесчувственный, — добавил его друг.  
— Среди всех нас держит рекорд по убитым одиночкам, поэтому он тут уже долгое время.  
— Ты убедишься в этом сам сегодня.  
Хекдже хотел узнать больше, но тут зазвучал клаксон, оповещающий о конце вечера.  
— Пожалуйста, поторопитесь покинуть помещение, — услышал он голос администратора. — И удачной вам охоты.

«Я плохо вижу, не думаю, что смогу хорошо прицелиться», — сказал он Хичолю в автобусе, пока они ехали к лесу. «Ты можешь их догонять и стрелять с близкого расстояния», — ответил он.  
Когда оглашали количество убитых одиночек и количество дополнительных дней, он понял, что не получит ничего, ведь он никого не убил. Большую часть охоты он наблюдал за Донхэ, который настолько искусно стрелял из своего лука, что получил четыре дополнительных дня к своим ста тридцати девяти. У него осталось сорок три дня.

***

После полудня он решил поплавать. В бассейне не было никого, и он даже немного обрадовался, но потом заметил мужчину из «234». Желание плавать отпало. Он подумал, что лучше бы ему вернуться обратно, но тут мужчина окликнул его.  
— Уже уходите?  
— Я передумал, — ответил он.  
— Лань пришла на водопой…  
— Но, заприметив крокодила, ускакала.  
— Боитесь крокодилов?  
— Есть хищники и пострашнее, — он знал, что если остаться с ним наедине, случиться может что угодно.  
— Как знаете.  
У выхода он обернулся к мужчине, который продолжал смотреть за ним, — И да, не лань.  
— А кто же?  
— Косуля.

Возвращаясь с игры в гольф, он услышал истошные крики, и, подойдя ближе, увидел тело женщины на дорожной плитке. Он подошел к Донхэ, наблюдавшему поодаль.  
— Что случилось?  
— Она выбросилась из 175го, — ответил мужчина. Он заметил, что в голосе его не было ни капли сочувствия.  
— Вам не жаль её?  
— Нет, это не первый и не последний такой случай.  
— Надеюсь, она не будет долго мучиться.  
— Поговорим потом, я не слышу тебя из-за криков.  
Хекдже попрощался и пошел к себе, его мутило из-за обилия крови.

***

Он прижимает руку к своей раненой ступне и думает, что надо срочно найти себе пару. Кровь проступает даже через галстук, которым перетянута нога.  
Все вышло удивительно глупо. Он гнался за одиночкой, и, достаточно приблизившись, попробовал прицелиться, но глупое ружье не слушалось его — он промахнулся. Он хотел выстрелить еще раз, но тут его толкнул мужчина из «234», и, мгновенно выстрелив, попал. Он быстро поднялся на ноги из груды веток, куда упал. Прежде всего хотелось выругаться, но вместо этого он закричал. Ветки скрывали капкан, куда попала его нога.  
Он думал о том, что больше не сможет быстро бегать, и о том, что может быть заражение.  
— Прижми покрепче и не падай в обморок, мы почти приехали.  
Он посмотрел на Донхэ, сидевшего рядом. Тот всю дорогу молчал и не спускал глаз с раны. Хекдже не ожидал, что он поможет избавится ему от капкана и пожертвует своим галстуком, чтобы как-то остановить кровотечение. Он откидывает голову назад, пытаясь отвлечься — едва ли это можно сделать из-за непрекращающейся боли.

Сегодня ему снилось, как отец в детстве брал его на охоту. Он ненавидел это, но не мог ослушаться. Во сне, как и тогда, он заметил косулю, спрятавшуюся между деревьев, он сказал об этом отцу. Тот возвёл ружье и выстрелил, косуля упала, из дула шёл дым. Они подошли ближе, отец дал ему нож и сказал всадить в тушу. Животное тяжело дышало и не двигалось. Он присел рядом и в нерешительно посмотрел на отца. Тот поторопил его. Он зажмурился и, всадив нож в районе сердца, проснулся. Весь мокрый и тяжело дышащий, как то несчастное животное. Этот сон стал сниться ему после смерти отца, время от времени.

Когда автобус подъехал к отелю, Донхэ, проигнорировав медсестру у входа, потянул его за собой. Он молча пошёл следом, не сопротивляясь. Когда они зашли в двести тридцать четвертый, мужчина, указав ему на кровать, запер дверь. На вопрос Хекдже о медпункте он ответил: «Они не зашьют тебе рану, потому что берегут всё, включая нитки», — затем достал из тумбочки медикаменты и полупустую пачку сигарет,  
— Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает об этом, превращу в животное, которым никто не хочет быть, — произнёс он, закуривая.  
— Но ведь курение тут запрещено?  
— Я время от времени подкупаю горничную, чтобы она приносила мне сигареты и пополняла запасы медикаментов. А теперь повернись и сними повязку, мне надо обработать и зашить твою рану, — сказал он.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как это делать?  
— До того, как попасть сюда, я был врачом.

***

На следующий день после завтрака он пошел в двести тридцать четвертый номер.  
— Привет, — сказал он, неловко протянув аптечку, когда мужчина открыл дверь.  
— Оставь себе, — ответил тот. — Как твоя нога?  
— Всё ещё болит.  
Они стояли молча пару минут, пока Донхэ не спросил, — Что-то еще?  
— Да, — замялся он, — можешь научить меня прицеливаться?  
— Могу, но только из лука.  
— Подойдёт.  
— Тогда приходи к мишеням после обеда.

В положенное время он пришел в сад, где постояльцы обычно тренировались на мишенях в виде одиночек. Донхэ уже ждал его, как хищник поджидает свою добычу в засаде. Мужчина протянул ему лук и колчан со стрелами  
— Сначала попробуй прицелиться сам, а я посмотрю.  
Хекдже видел, как стреляют из лука. Он попробовал натянуть тетиву, как это делал Донхэ, нацелился в центр мишени, но внезапно ему померещилось, что перед ним отец, и стрела ушла куда-то в сторону.  
— Ты натягиваешь её неправильно, — прокомментировал мужчина.  
Донхэ подошел к нему, вставил стрелу, положил левую руку поверх его руки, на рукоять. Затем, приобняв, отвёл тетиву, чуть дальше подбородка, крепко держа его правую руку в своей. От его горячего дыхания у Хекдже пробежали мурашки. Так замирает жертва, ощущая близость хищника. Тот это почувствовал.  
— Не надо так дрожать, я же не собираюсь есть тебя.  
«Как знать», — подумал он, но не сказал. Не поворачивая головы, он отчетливо понимал, что Донхэ сейчас улыбается.  
— Направляешь немного выше нужной тебе цели, — он отвёл чуть вверх, — затем отпускаешь.  
Он сделал, как сказал Донхэ, и стрела попала прямо в центр.  
— Молодец, — сказал тот, — делаешь успехи.

За ужином он отважился сесть рядом. У них завязался разговор.  
— Почему за все время пребывания здесь ты так и не нашел себе пару? — спросил он.  
— Просто не хочу.  
— Но ведь наверняка есть какая-то причина?  
— После семи лет совместной жизни меня бросила жена, признавшись, что больше не любит. И спустя некоторое время пребывания здесь я привык быть один.  
— Ты устал и не хочешь ничего менять? — мужчина вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он понял, что угадал.

— Ты тоже не больно стремишься найти себе пару, сколько дней осталось у тебя в запасе, девятнадцать? — сказал Донхэ, когда они, закончив трапезу, сидели в лобби.  
— До того, как попасть сюда, я любил одного парня. Он психологически манипулировал мной, но я всё равно не мог с ним расстаться, пока не поймал на измене. Теперь я хочу найти подходящего партнера…  
— Или стать косулей, которую кто-нибудь застрелит в лесу, — закончил за него Донхэ.  
— Так будет правильно, — потупил взгляд он.  
— Почему?  
— В детстве отец часто брал меня с собой на охоту, и я каждый раз молился, чтобы это скорее кончилось, потому что не мог ослушаться его. Однажды я заметил красивую косулю, которая спряталась от нас, я хотел подойти ближе, чтобы погладить её, но отец выстрелил. Дробь не прикончила её, а только сильно ранила, поэтому он дал мне нож и приказал закончить дело. Мне хотелось закричать или куда-нибудь убежать, но я знал, что это не поможет. Я подошёл к ней, животное тяжело, с надрывом дышало. Я коснулся её, проведя рукой по окровавленной шёрстке, и всадил нож там, где должно быть сердце. С тех пор этот кошмар время от времени возвращается ко мне.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым в её смерти?  
— Наверное. Ты первый, кому я об этом рассказываю.  
— Я никому не скажу, — мужчина ободряюще похлопал его по руке.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.

Как-то после охоты он сказал ему, что если не найдет пару до конца недели, то убежит в лес, к одиночкам.  
— Ведь в отеле больше нет хромых, — добавил он.  
— Искать партнера по своим недостаткам глупо, — ответил Донхэ, — двое хромых далеко не убегут, также, как и гиене не будет пользы от гиены.  
— Но только сутулый поймет сутулого.  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь жить как одиночка?  
— Я живу так почти всю жизнь.  
Затем он сказал, что плохо себя чувствует, и, пожалуй, пойдёт к себе. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он почувствовал, что за ним идут. Он прибавил шагу, но преследующий его — тоже. До номера он уже почти бежал, насколько позволяла больная нога. Донхэ нагнал его, когда тот был уже у своего номера, буквально втолкнув в него. Так хищник нагоняет жертву. Мужчина захлопнул дверь и, грубо прижав к стене, поцеловал его. В ответ он решил углубить поцелуй, хоть такой расклад событий был для него неожиданен. Донхэ избавил его от галстука, пиджака, рубашки. От всей одежды, что могла им помешать, и избавился от неё сам. Трахаться на такой маленькой кровати было неудобно, но сейчас их волновало это меньше всего. Донхэ был очень искусен, оставляя засосы на его шее. Хекдже никогда не забудет этот вечер.

***

Утром Донхэ проснулся в сто двадцать четвертом, но самого Хекдже в номере не было. Донхэ подумал, что тот, наверное, уже пошел завтракать, но, спустившись, не обнаружил его и там. Он съел свой завтрак безо всякого удовольствия. Он не мог перестать думать о Хекдже, неужели он действительно убежал к одиночкам?  
Теперь в каждую охоту он высматривал в каждом из одиночек его лицо, и, снова не обнаружив его в числе усыплённых, даже как-то с облегчением выдыхал. Не то чтобы он привязался к Хекдже, просто это был единственный за долгое время человек, который стал ему небезразличен.

Однажды во время охоты Донхэ увидел его. Он всё еще хромал. Не было сомнений — это был Хекдже. Мужчина понял это по очкам и светлым волосам, торчавшим из-под капюшона. Хекдже, повернувшись, посмотрел на него. Так смотрит лань в дуло охотничьей винтовки, направленной прямо на нее. Недолго думая, Донхэ погнался за ним, ветки царапали его красивое лицо, но он ничего не замечал. Он гнался за ним, как тигр гонится за антилопой. Через какое-то время он заметил, что Хекдже сбавляет скорость — хромота уже не позволяла ему бегать так быстро, как раньше. Наконец, когда Донхэ догнал его, он остановился и, развернувшись к нему лицом, снова посмотрел на него.  
— Хищник всегда догоняет жертву да, Донхэ? — в его глазах была холодная обреченность.  
Донхэ медлил и молчал.  
— Ты можешь меня отпустить или выстрелить. Но мы ведь оба знаем, что ты выберешь. Так пусть меня застрелишь ты, а не кто-то другой.  
Донхэ вставил стрелу и возвел лук, натянув тетиву. Ведь хищник, однажды упустив жертву, не упустит её второй раз.  
— Только, прошу тебя, не медли, — улыбнулся ему Хекдже в первый и последний раз.  
Донхэ прицелился. Он был лучшим охотником, потому что умел отключать чувства на время охоты. Но сейчас, смотря на добычу, которая, вопреки всем законам и обычаям, не дергалась, не молила о пощаде, а спокойна ждала своей участи, он не мог.  
Он опустил лук. Этим вечером Ли Донхэ больше не вернулся в отель


End file.
